


The Courage To:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Moving To The Next Step Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Asking out on a Date, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Courage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Date, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve finally stopped playing games, The Blond got the courage to ask the hunk out, What happens when he does?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	The Courage To:

*Summary: Danny & Steve finally stopped playing games, The Blond got the courage to ask the hunk out, What happens when he does?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was glad that the games are now over, & there is no sexual tension, He can focus on asking his new lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, out on a proper date, & start their future together.

 

But, He has to get the courage to ask him, & he was so nervous of being rejected. He has to get that out of his mind, & the blond took a deep breath, & he headed for the former seal’s office, so he could ask him, & get it over with immediately.

 

Steve saw that Danny was lingering around his door, he motioned for him to come in, & said, “Come In, Danno, It’s okay”, He gave a smile that was just for him, & it made the situation a little bit easier.

 

“I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me ?”, The Shorter Man asked hopefully, as he put his arms around his waist. The Hunky Brunette was flattered, & answered him immediately, as he snuck a sweet kiss, & looked at him in the eyes.

 

The Five-O Commander said with a smile, & simply, “I would love to, Since, You asked, I will do the planning, Deal ?”, “Deal, You got yourself a date”, They just cuddled, & snuggled against each other, Danny was glad that he got the courage to ask Steve out, like he wanted to.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
